


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1980s, Alternate Universe - Politics, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Bittersweet, Campaign Manager Siwon, Cold War, Leeteuk-centric, M/M, Multi, Period Typical Attitudes, Period-Typical Homophobia, Political Campaigns, Politician Leeteuk, Prostitute Heechul, Rich Siwon, Siwon-centric, Work In Progress, heechul-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:16:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24986677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Choi Siwon/Kim Heechul, Choi Siwon/Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk, Kim Heechul/Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk
Kudos: 4





	Untitled

**5:24 PM**

"Were you able to reschedule the debate?"

Siwon nodded in response before sighing at Leeteuk."Hyung you and I know both know that you just can't keep rescheduling debates and stuff like this."He told the older and it was Leeteuk's turn to sigh."I'm serious,it's giving you a bad image and your political rivals might find a way to use it against you somehow." 


End file.
